


a father’s prerogative

by eidetic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, Loss of Control, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsessive Behavior, Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-18 12:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eidetic/pseuds/eidetic
Summary: His boy was beautiful, and as Sho grew older, he grew even more exquisitely beautiful.It made Daigoro’s heart hurt, and it made certainotherparts of him hurt as well, but he did his level best to keep that particular inconvenient truth safely to himself.





	a father’s prerogative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anysin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anysin/gifts).



His boy was beautiful, and as Sho grew older, he grew even more exquisitely beautiful.

It made Daigoro’s heart hurt, and it made certain _other_ parts of him hurt as well, but he did his level best to keep that particular inconvenient truth safely to himself.

Daigoro was an Alpha from a proud family of Alphas. His father had been an Alpha, and so had his father’s father. He could trace his lineage back ten unbroken generations, and every single one of his illustrious ancestors? Had all been Alphas. So of course he’d had every reason to assume that Sho, too, would be an Alpha.

Except he wasn’t. Daigoro wasn’t a geneticist by training, so he didn’t understand _why_ that might be the case. All he knew was that his son was a beautiful, budding Omega…

…an Omega who was experiencing his first heat.

Daigoro wanted to be supportive. Really, he did. He wanted to celebrate this rite of passage with Sho; he wanted to be there to ease dear, sweet Sho through it! Heats were so-called because the Omega’s core body temperature rose by an average of two and a half degrees; he’d wanted to sit at his boy’s bedside with damp towelettes and glasses of iced tea at the ready. He’d wanted to caress his boy’s shiny, fevered forehead. He’d wanted his boy to derive comfort from his natural Alpha scent.

Instead, his boy was facing this trial alone, and Daigoro was being driven slowly but surely mad. Sho’s heat smelled of saffron and ripe, wine-dark cherries, and it was impossible to ignore. Daigoro had never in his life been _so hard_. His cock was swollen and weeping and painful, and nothing, _nothing_ , he tried would make the erection subside. What was wrong with him?! This was unnatural—! He shouldn’t be reacting like an Alpha ready to rut into his own son—!

“Ugh… Da…ddy…” Sho moaned pitifully from behind the closed door of his bedroom. The sound was like a bolt of lightning through Daigoro’s loins.

Against his better judgment, Daigoro cracked the door open, bracing himself against the olfactory assault of Sho’s Omega heat. “What is it, sweetheart?” he asked.

“Daddy, I…I need… I can’t…” Sho whimpered. The rest of his words were unintelligible.

Daigoro peeked inside. Poor little Sho wasn’t even tucked comfortably into his futon. He’d discarded his blankets and rolled off of it entirely in his distress, resting instead directly on the tatami.

And he was naked. And twisting. And panting. And flushed. And Daigoro could see the glistening river of clear fluid flowing out from between his slender legs… And Daigoro’s cock actually jerked so violently that the seam in his trousers tore…

Ah, see there? His cock knew its business and had worked to free itself of its restraints…

A blood-dimmed haze dropped over his vision. As if from a great distance, he felt himself moving forward. Daigoro didn’t remember much of what he did immediately after that, truth be told, but when he did return to a modicum of self-awareness he was on his knees between Sho’s thighs; Sho’s hips were lifted up off the floor and resting on his lap; and the raw, pointed tip of his cock was brushing the river-wet entrance to Sho’s pulsing, fluttering hole.

“Daddy? Daddy, no! What are you doing?!” Sho cried out.

Daigoro blinked and looked down. The bare skin of his boy’s belly gleamed with sweat, and the little half-moon divot of his navel seemed to frown. His café au lait nipples were puckered and pebbly, and his lithe torso heaved. Sho was still small for his age, almost fragile, and Daigoro had the big bones and well-developed muscles of an Alpha in his prime. No matter how his boy might struggle to push him away, he was doomed to abject failure.

A tiny voice in the back of Daigoro’s mind counseled restraint—this Omega is _your son_ , it seemed to say—but the reminder had the exact opposite effect upon Daigoro. He plunged his cock into his son, a single, remorseless thrust all the way to the hilt.

Sho gasped, limbs flailing, his breath knocked out of him. Tears flooded his wide, dark eyes. That first penetration must have hurt so badly he’d lost the ability even to _scream_.

Oh, this was Heaven! His boy was virginally tight, and his spongey inner walls clung to the length of Daigoro’s cock as he began to thrust, long and deep. Sho’s sweet, wrinkled ring of muscle clung to him each time he pulled almost completely out, and it scraped the exposed meat of his shaft with every inward stroke. A proper Omega fucking would make an Alpha’s cock grow as the act of penetrative sex progressed, and grow, and grow, and _grow_ , so that soon enough Daigoro’s cock was over 50 cm long and making tactile contact with parts of his boy that nothing—and no one—had ever touched before. The mere thought of that made him want to thrust faster.

But no. If he did this right, he could give his boy relief without crossing that final, forbidden line. Daigoro bent at the waist, resting his chest against Sho’s, wrapping his arms around Sho’s shoulders, keeping their bodies close, and tried to focus on making this good for his boy, tried to make his boy come.

“Daddy…no…” Sho sobbed. Daigoro ignored his plea—he had to _concentrate._

But no. Every exquisite push into his boy, every agonizing withdrawal, was driving Daigoro’s own arousal higher, higher, and higher. He’d been secretly obsessed with his boy for so long. How could he possibly restrain himself? “Sho…Sho…Sho…” he repeated over and over and over again, calling out his boy’s name like a benediction as he plowed him into the tatami. At some point his knot had emerged from its sheath, monstrously swollen and slapping against his boy’s wet hole with every thrust.

Oh God, how he wanted to knot his boy…it would be…but no…oh God, he _shouldn’t_ knot his boy…!

_“Daddy, NO!”_

In the end, Daigoro couldn’t stop himself. With one last mighty, lusty thrust, he forced his knot into his boy, and his boy’s tight hole locked around him, and he was thrusting and rocking and shallowly thrusting, and he was coming and breeding his beautiful boy, and coming and coming and _coming_ —!

Sho emitted a tiny hiccup as his own cute cock spat and smeared its load between them.

Daigoro continued pumping his hot Alpha semen into his boy for many minutes, nose and lips pressed against his boy’s sweet-smelling skin, adrift in his own mindless ecstasy.

“Daddy, why?!” The whole time, Sho had never stopped crying. But he seemed calmer, less tormented by his body’s involuntary responses, and his fever was noticeably subsiding. It would be an hour at least before the symptoms started up again.

Maybe, Daigoro thought as he cradled his weeping boy close to him, sex was just how he as an Alpha father would choose to support his Omega son through his first heat. Just a father’s prerogative. Yes, he could almost convince himself of the merits of that.


End file.
